Bailando en la oscuridad
by Afrodita1
Summary: El baile de fin de curso se acerca, Lily irá con James, pero aun así, Sirius le pide que bailen una ultima pieza.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a JK. Rowling._

 _Este Fic participa en el reto "Baile de fin de curso" del foro "Las cuatro casas''_

Nota: Hoy vuelvo a aventurarme con las parejas mega imposibles xD En el reto me tocó inspirarme en la canción Summer Nights, el oneshot lo hubiera escrito mucho mas largo, pero el máximo era de 1500 palabras, asique tuve que borrar varios diálogos, espero que no haya quedado tan mal O:

* * *

.

.

Lily sentía que le temblaban las piernas después de leer esa nota. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo así de él. Se habían besado una vez sí, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que él lo siguiera recordando, había sucedido todo tan rápido y en forma de juego que todavía le parecía algo irreal.

La voz del profesor Slughorn se escuchaba en todo el salón, pero a Lily se le había hecho un verdadero bloqueo mental. Se atrevió a mirar hacia su dirección, Sirius estaba garabateando algo en su cuaderno sin prestar ni la más mínima atención al profesor. Su cabello negro y largo casi le tapaba el rostro, recordó la manera en que la había besado aquella noche de verano, como su cabello le había hecho cosquillas.

Fue una noche de playa y arena, donde muchos Gryffindors se habían reunido para divertirse, todo había surgido muy de repente, habían hecho una ronda y en segundos una botella de alcohol había comenzado a girar, obligando a muchos a besarse, incluida Sirius y ella.

-Solo será un beso pelirroja, ¿te animas? -le había preguntado con esa sonrisa ladeada que a muchas las volvía locas. -Te prometo que seguirás tan enamorada de James como siempre... o tal vez no -agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Lily asintió algo despreocupada por el nivel de alcohol que había bebido, sin ser consciente de lo que le esperaba.

En el momento en que probó los labios de Sirius se dio cuenta de que era algo que nunca debió haber sucedido. Todavía podía recordar el sabor a alcohol en su lengua, fue algo delicioso, lento al principio, pero luego él llevó una de sus mano a su nunca, y ambos profundizamos el beso, dejándose llevar por el camino incorrecto.

James los había separado después de unos momentos riéndose.

-Hey Canuto, me dejarás sin novia si sigues así.

Lily recordó haber mirado a Sirius, y haber notado que su mirada ya no era la misma de siempre, algo oscuro se arremolinaba en sus ojos que la hizo apartar la mirada. Él también lo había sentido.

" _Sé que irás al baile con James, ¿pero podrías bailar aunque sea una canción conmigo?_ "

 **I**

James la esperaba al final de la escalera con una sonrisa, Sirius estaba junto a él, vestido como su mejor amigo, con traje negro y con la corbata desajustada.

Lily forzó una sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón reaccionaba por la mirada gris del merodeador.

-Estas preciosa -le dijo James con una sonrisa boba -, ¿quieres ir a bailar? -preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo -Sirius, Marlene debe estar esperándote.

James la llevó hacia el centro del salón, donde muchas parejas bailaban a la luz de las velas. Lily hundió el rostro en el pecho de su pareja y suspiró, intentando calmar ese temblor de piernas que siempre le generaba la mirada de Sirius. A medida que las canciones pasaron, la pelirroja pudo olvidarse un poco del merodeador y disfrutar con amigos. Después de todo, era su último año, su último baile, y sabía que debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Cornamenta, ¿vienes? Debemos ponerle alcohol al ponche -le susurró Peter.

-¿Lily me esperas? Vengo en un segundo -le preguntó James entusiasmado.

-Ve, dejaré que hagas tu última travesura -contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

La pelirroja decidió dirigirse al baño. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la música iba escuchándose cada vez menos, se sintió aliviada de alejar sus oídos del ruido por un momento, y dolorida, decidió sacarse los zapatos. El suelo se sentía frío, pero aquello para sus pies calientes fue el paraíso. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Nunca entendí porque las chicas usan esos zapatos si son tan dolorosos... -fue solo un susurro, pero Lily lo pudo escuchar, volteó y vio a Sirius allí, apoyado contra una pared en la parte más oscura del pasillo. La pelirroja intentó calmar esa emoción que aparecía cada vez que se lo encontraba, y trató de comportarse como lo hacía siempre.

-¿Y Marlene?

-Se fue a dormir, se ha enfadado conmigo otra vez -contestó bajando la mirada, y observando aquellos pies blancos y descalzos.

-Oh. Últimamente pelean mucho, tal vez tengas que prestarle más atención, a veces las chicas solo necesitamos eso... -se quedaron en silencio, Lily comenzó a tener frío -, creo que volveré al salón.

La pelirroja giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero Sirius la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia el en aquel rinconcito de oscuridad. La bruja lo miró sorprendida y asustada, Sirius decidió hablar antes de que escapara de nuevo.

-Tal vez ella está enojada porque no pude quitar mis ojos de otra chica, que ni siquiera me ha dado una respuesta aun... -susurró el chico tan cerca que Lily sintió como su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo.

-Sabes que no puedo -murmuró intentando ignorar aquel latido desesperado.

-¿Qué? ¿Le negaras un baile al futuro padrino de tu boda? -le preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Sirius olvidemos lo que sucedió... estábamos borrachos y jugando, solo eso.

La proximidad del merodeador comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, provocando que sus mentiras fueran peor que lo normal. Sirius la observó, por tanto tiempo que la pelirroja se sintió pequeñita, estaban tan cerca que hasta sus labios podrían haberse rozado.

-Si solo fue eso, baila conmigo aunque sea una canción, será la última vez que te pida algo, lo prometo.

Antes de que Lily pudiera reprocharle algo, Sirius tomó sus brazos y los llevó a su cuello, luego colocó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente. La música se escuchaba lejana, pero aun así, lograron captar el lento compás.

Sus mejillas se rozaron, Lily cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel simple contacto.

Se dejó llevar.

Sirius también cerró los ojos, y hundió su nariz en su cuello, sintió como Lily se estremecía en respuesta. Soltó un suspiro, y la pelirroja sintió el aliento cálido sobre su piel, casi tan íntimo como un beso.

Cualquier rastro de frío se borró del cuerpo de Lily, ahora el calor que la embargaba era casi embelesante. Llevó una mano hasta enredarla en aquel cabello negro y largo, pensando que tocarlo un poco no estaría tan mal. Aquello sin haberlo planeado provocó a Sirius más de lo normal. Sus manos subieron hasta rozar la espalda de ella, la cual estaba algo descubierta por el revelador vestido.

Lily tuvo que retener un gemido al sentir sus manos allí, aunque su respiración irregular a la par con la de Sirius fue suficiente para delatarla.

El merodeador rozó sus labios contra su oreja, erizándole cada centímetro de su piel. Pudo sentir ese delicioso perfume, el mismo que ella había usado aquella noche de verano cuando todo se había ido al carajo.

Ambos comenzaron a perder el ritmo de la música, inducidos en aquella atmosfera donde solo existían los dos.

Lily volvió a rozar su mejilla contra la de él, solo que esta vez no fue accidental. Se quedaron un momento así, inmóviles, con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiéndose.

El merodeador deseaba poder hacer una broma y salir de la situación con una sonrisa, pero no podía despegarse de aquella pelirroja por más que quisiera, y cuando sintió la nariz de ella rozando su cuello dulcemente, el poco control que estaba teniendo desapareció. Su mano corrió la cinta rosada de su hombro derecho y comenzó a darle pequeños besos que arrancaron gemidos de parte de ella.

Subió sus besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja otra vez, observando como Lily Evans cerraba los ojos deleitada por el contacto.

-Esto está mal Sirius... -susurró tristemente mientras el mago llevaba una mano a su cabello rojizo. Sintió la boca de ella rozar su mejilla, con esos jadeos calientes que le estaban robando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Sirius tomó su rostro entre sus manos y al fin ambos se miraron a los ojos. Verde y gris se mezclaron con una increíble intensidad. El mago bajó su vista hacia sus labios temblorosos, deseaba hacerles una infinidad de cosas.

Se acercó deseando plasmar cada sentimiento en la dulzura de su boca, y cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla se detuvo.

Ese dolor que sintió en el pecho fue más fuerte que todo. No podía. _No podían_.

Recordó la risa de James cuando intentaba despertarlo por la mañana, las salidas clandestinas a Hogsmeade, cuando le hablaba de su querida pelirroja... cada momento vivido cayó en la mente del merodeador como una dolorosa tortura.

Sirius miró a Lily, estaban a tan poca distancia, ¿cómo unos pocos centímetros podían definir el futuro? El merodeador se imaginó lo mucho que la historia podía cambiar si acortaba esa leve distancia.

Lily abrió los ojos y entendió aquella mirada desesperada. Era como si una barrera invisible los privara del contacto.

-Es lo mejor -susurró la pelirroja viendo como las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de ambos.

Sirius la soltó lentamente, como si le costara alejarse de ella. Lily se acomodó el vestido, le dio una sonrisa llena de lágrimas y caminó hacia el salón nuevamente.

El merodeador se quedó allí por varios minutos, hasta que James apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Crees que sea el momento justo para pedírselo? ¿Crees que dirá que sí?

Sirius lo pensó un momento, y luego sonrió como pudo.

-Sí, creo que dirá que sí.


End file.
